


Waltz for the Moon

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fictober, I really dislike Squinoa, Light Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Quistis has spent hours practising the waltz for the upcoming SeeD Graduation Ball. Will Squall save the last dance for her?This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 11, 2018: One, two, three





	Waltz for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Elise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Elise/gifts).



“One, two, three. One, two, three.”

Quistis Trepe hates how tight the red satin skirt feels against her bare legs. It is nearly impossible to walk in this outfit let alone waltz in it. She continues to count aloud as she makes slow circles around her room, her arm on her invisible partner’s shoulder. The only music she hears is inside her head. The official song of Balamb Garden, it is known as “Waltz for the Moon.” An appropriate title considering how large the heavenly body looms in the sky out her window like a buel hovering over the darkened landscape.

Tonight is the night. She will finally be able to tell him how she feels. She should be more upset about her failed career as an instructor, but all she cares about is the fact that they are now equals. She will be perfectly safe having a relationship with her former student because they will both be the same rank. She smiles to imagine the look on his face when she tells him. She pictures his eyes widening in shock, his lips twitching in the barest trace of a smile. He has never expressed any interest in her before, but she has convinced herself this is because he is uncertain of her affection. Once he knows, they will be together at last, she is certain.

It is time. Hastily, she re-applies her lipstick and grabs her small leather clutch before heading to the ballroom. She is amazed by the sheer number of people who are already there, milling about like a herd of mesmerizes. She sees him standing alone in the corner, and can’t stop the heat from creeping up her face. She is about to reach him when one of her fellow instructors asks her to dance. Not seeing any harm in it, she agrees.

As the waltz begins, a slender petite girl in a white dress approaches him. Her heart plummets as she overhears her dulcet words.

“You’re the best looking guy here.”

 _Of course he is,_ she thinks indignantly. _And I saw him long before you did!_ She knows she should be embarrassed by her own childish jealousy, but she just can’t seem to help herself.

At first, he doesn’t seem to be interested in the newcomer at all, and her heart dares to hope that she might still have a chance. But then the brazen interloper grabs him by the hand and practically drags him to the dance floor.

 _One, two, three. One, two, three._ Quistis is counting in her head this time. Her partner is clearly more experienced than she is, so she has no problem letting him lead while she cranes her neck to see what’s going on between Squall and the stranger. Her former student is extremely clumsy as usual and almost knocks the girl over. Quistis stifles a giggle as he turns to leave the dance, but quickly sobers as the girl draws him back in again. Trying to get a closer look, she wrests control of the dance for a moment, pulling her partner along for the ride. But Squall soon gets tangled up in his own two feet again and rudely bumps into Quistis and her fellow instructor. He seems as though he is about to apologise, but the girl looks straight at Quistis and sticks out her tongue at her as though to say the entire debacle is her fault.

Then she turns to Squall and smiles, and Quistis knows that he is in deep trouble now. Squall and the stranger have locked eyes, and it is as though a magnetic force is holding them together. Their footwork is magically in sync as they circle each other, and he pulls her in for a spin. Now they are no longer dancing at all, merely clinging as fireworks explode in the skylights above them.

Her eyes are moist with unshed tears, but Quistis refuses to cry. Thanking her partner as the music ends, she notices that Squall is suddenly alone again. She should just leave the situation be, but something inside of her tells her that this may be her last chance. Walking bravely toward him, she says “You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect.”

Her remark is snippy and petty, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “Thank you,” he replies. Nothing further.

Quistis feels something inside her break, and she suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. It’s over, and she knows it. Not that it had ever actually begun. But now it’s official. Once again, Quistis Trepe won’t be getting what she’s wanted, what she’s needed all these years. And yet why should she be surprised? She’s never been the kind of girl that attracts attention from guys, and perhaps she never will be. She looks up at the lunar orb which is still rising in the heavens outside. _Oh, well,_ she thinks with a sigh. _At least I learned to waltz, even if it only be for the moon._


End file.
